


When your heart beats next to mine

by fifty_fifty



Series: Scheduling [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Whilst Morgana and Uther are away, Merlin and Arthur will play...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Scheduling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/824007
Comments: 30
Kudos: 111
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	When your heart beats next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: Barebacking

Merlin curled around Arthur as they lay together in Arthur’s bed, his knee shoved firmly between Arthur’s thighs. They’d had a great weekend so far with Arthur’s entire house to themselves.

Pizza, movies, porn, and several blow jobs. These kinds of weekends together were Merlin’s favourite.

Arthur’s hand was in his hair, playing with it. But Merlin could tell he was tense about something.

“Merlin,” he asked quietly. “Have you ever put anything— you know... Have you ever— fucked yourself with anything?”

Merlin felt his cheeks heating. “Only my fingers,” he admitted. “I wanted to get a toy. But you know Mum, she’s so nosey. I think I’d die of mortification if she found it!”

“We could get one and keep it here,” Arthur suggested.

Merlin pushed himself up and looked down at Arthur curiously.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” grinned Arthur. “I’d steal one from Morgana but she’d murder me.”

Leaning on one arm, Merlin traced shapes on Arthur’s bare chest with his fingertips. “You know,” he said, looking at Arthur through his eyelashes. “We both have dicks, yeah? Maybe we shouldn’t even worry about a toy at all...”

Arthur’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

They hadn’t really talked about this yet, they’d been having too much fun just getting each other off. But they’d been together for a couple of months now, and Merlin was sure he and Arthur were the real deal. He didn’t see why they wouldn’t want to take things to the next level now they were both so comfortable with each other. 

“What do you think?” Merlin asked shyly.

“Yeah,” said Arthur with a grin, pulling Merlin down and giving him a kiss. His hands found Merlin’s arse and he drew him closer.

“Off,” Arthur said as they broke for breath, tugging on Merlin’s t-shirt. Merlin tugged it over his head, throwing it off the side of the bed.

“We should probably get rid of these too,” grinned Merlin, tucking his fingers into the waistband of Arthur’s boxers. 

Arthur’s hands were still on his arse, he slid them to Merlin’s hips to help lift him as Merlin peeled down his underwear and discarded them. He wrapped his fingers around his length, giving himself several long strokes. Merlin sat back and watched until Arthur tumbled them over with a noise of triumph so that he was on top and Merlin trapped beneath.

“My turn,” he said, kissing Merlin’s neck as he tugged at his shorts.

Soon those were gone too, and Arthur’s hands were everywhere. He was always handsy when they were alone, and Merlin relished each and every touch. He mouthed at Merlin’s neck, sucking a kiss there that would later bloom a dark red. He nipped at it, then swiped it with his tongue as they pressed their hips together.

Merlin reached out his hand, summoning the lube they’d left on the nightstand pushing it into Arthur’s hand.

“Eager,” chuckled Arthur against his skin.

“Been thinking about this for a while,” Merlin admitted.

Arthur bit his lip as he pushed himself up onto his heels.

“It’s okay,” said Merlin softly, rubbing Arthur’s thigh. “We’ll take things slowly.”

Arthur let out a breath he’d been holding and then nodded, clicking open the lube. He squirted some out onto his hand and fingers, smoothing it all over, coating them well.

He reached up above Merlin’s head, grabbing a pillow.

“For your hips,” he explained, urging Merlin to lift his body up off the bed. Merlin dug his heels into the bed and Arthur pushed the pillow under his bottom.

Once comfortably situated, Arthur shuffled backwards until he was between Merlin’s legs. Arthur smiled at him nervously and stroked both their erections back to full hardness for a few moments, before he moved his lubed-up fingers along Merlin’s groin and down towards his taint. Merlin shivered in anticipation as Arthur reached his hole. 

Merlin nodded encouragingly. “Go on then,” he said.

Arthur took a deep breath and Merlin breathed slowly, doing his best to relax as Arthur pushed his finger in. It felt a bit strange, but it always did at first. Arthur continued pushing past the initial resistance of Merlin’s body until the tip of his finger was all the way in. He held Merlin’s thigh, squeezing it gently.

Merlin nodded at him again, so Arthur continued, his finger questing forwards.

“All right?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah, fine. Do another.”

Obliging him, Arthur pressed a second digit in along with the first. Merlin hissed a little at the stretch and burn, Arthur had thicker fingers than he did and he hadn’t ever had the nerve to do more than two fingers. He knew he’d need to take more though if he wanted to be ready for Arthur’s cock. They’d watched enough porn to know what to expect.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something and Merlin shot him down with a glare. “Another,” he demanded, his chest starting to heave.

Nodding, Arthur positioned another finger, then he bent his head to take Merlin’s cock into his mouth, sucking at it gently as he added the third.

Merlin threw his head back, and dug his fingers into the bed. And then something extraordinary happened, Arthur moved his fingers inside him and heat shot up Merlin’s spine making him arch up off the bed and further into Arthur’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he moaned. “What was that? Do it again!”

Arthur frowned, his face the picture of concentration as he focused on repeating his action.

Merlin gave a cry as his body jerked again, magic and sparks running through him.

“Prostate,” grinned Arthur triumphantly, as he slowly pumped fingers in and out. He lent forward to give Merlin a messy kiss and brushed Merlin’s hair off his forehead.

He sat back again, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bedcovers as he reached for the discarded lube.

“Fuck!”

“What?” asked Merlin, raising his head.

“Ugh. I don’t have any condoms. I didn’t think we’d— I guess I hadn’t thought this far ahead yet.”

“It’s okay. I’m clean. I’ve— I’ve never done this. Or anything like this, with anyone before!” Merlin hurried to reassure him. “What about you?”

His heart thudded in his chest as he waited for Arthur’s answer. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to hear it. He wasn’t sure he was ready to learn about Arthur’s past.

But Arthur shook his head. “I’ve not done it with anyone. Just kissing.”

Merlin grinned, his heart gladdened. “So there’s no reason why we can’t do it without a condom right?” he said as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and pumped it casually.

“Good point,” replied Arthur, mirroring his grin. “All right.”

He cleared his throat and that look of concentration was back again, as if Arthur were leading a charge into battle rather than having sex. He walked forward on his knees a little bit and pushed Merlin’s legs further apart and then he started pushing the head of his cock against Merlin’s hole.

Merlin gripped the sheets beneath him, his eyes smarting against the sting as Arthur’s cock stretched him, it felt impossible that he could fit. But he knew that he must be able to. And he knew that it had to feel good, otherwise guys wouldn’t do it. It had felt great when Arthur had done that thing with his fingers.

“Arthur,” groaned Merlin. “Just— I— it’s so much.”

Arthur paused and gritted his teeth. “We don’t have to— We can stop.”

“No, no. Carry on.”

Arthur slowly continued until he was all the way in and Merlin gasped, marvelling at the feel of Arthur’s body pressing against his where they were joined. Arthur paused for a few moments, leaning over Merlin looking rather awestruck. 

Merlin reached up and cupped his face, smiling softly. He pulled Arthur down into a kiss and their teeth clashed. They both laughed as they finally fitted their mouths together. 

And that was all they needed. Arthur started rocking his hips against Merlin’s and Merlin groaned into their kiss as his cock grazed that special spot. 

Arthur shifted and began to move with more purpose, shallowly thrusting in and out.

“God, Merlin. You're so tight, feels good. Fuck.”

Merlin wrapped a leg around Arthur’s waist and dug his heel in. “Yeah, it feels— Ah! Yeah, right there!”

Gathering confidence and momentum Arthur continued to pump his cock in and out, the pleasure building with each moment. Merlin reached between them and grasped his cock, working his hand along it and flicking his thumb over the head.

“Oh God, Arthur! I’m going to— I—”

Merlin came with a cry, his toes curled and his magic hummed through him. He felt as though he was coming undone.

“Fuck Merlin,” gasped Arthur, managing one last thrust before he too came deep inside Merlin before collapsing on top of him.

“Love you,” whispered Merlin, his fingers curling in the hair at the nape of Arthur’s neck.

“Mm, love you too.”


End file.
